This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Oxidative stress in satellite cells caused by gamma irradiation will be studied by means of MPEF. The ratios of NADH and FAD will be correlated with the changes in metabolic activity in cell cultures.